The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera hybrida and given the cultivar name of ‘Mahogany’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Mahogany’ originated from a cross between Heuchera 123-1 (a proprietary unreleased plant), as the seed parent, and Heuchera 148-10 (a proprietary unreleased plant), as the pollen parent. Given its ornamental foliage and flower form it is probable that Heuchera micrantha, H. americana, H. brizoides, and H. sanguinea are in its parentage.